sector_wars_sf_lwfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrea 'Andy' Cox
"I need to be drunk for this." A former Imperium Blade who stepped a little too far outside of the fence. Personal History Originating from the Gatekeeper Imperium, Andrea Cox was born as a noble. Her childhood was nothing out of the utopian norm, her parents owned a fairly well-regarded restaurant and as the only child, she was often spoilt with love and education. As loved children often tend to be, Andrea was among the top in her grade level. Soon as she was able, out of naive loyalty, she joined the Blades. Her strong sense of loyalty, responsibility and yet contrasting lack of ambition along with being just smart enough kept her in good eyes of many. She was a good pawn and as such, her ranks climbed and she was trusted with more and more various sensitive missions. However, with distance away from the Imperium, came more chance for what Imperium defined as corruption. Having viewed other races as being inferior and kept as slaves, she was surprised to learn of their intelligence and advancement of other cultures. She started to doubt and made a mistake of speaking to the traitor. She left the room with a corpse, but it didn't keep her from doubting and questioning. And so she decided to hack the system from the inside. With her privilege, it wasn't too hard to find what was hidden from the public and what she had refused to recognize. The distance had kept her rash and she confronted her senior. The result was rather disastrous. The senior dismissed her and sent her entire squad on a mission where she was to have expected to die along with those she may have shared such information with. Unfortunately, she was the one of few to survive. With the last piece of naivety, she contacted the mother-ship. A bounty was placed on her head immediately and she was branded as a traitor. Severely injured and lacking much of the supplies, Andrea Cox forced herself to hide with those she had once looked down upon. As she recovered beneath the shadows under the care of those she persecuted, the more she realized the weight of her crimes. Andrea Cox broke beneath the weight, leaving just enough of her to continue living. She ran, using all she had to keep herself alive. In the midst of the rush, she had several encounters with Spike Akida. Several close encounters and couple mistakes later, she found it ironic that he was framed as her accomplice. She now works with him as a mercenary. Personality An alcoholic who enjoys too much fun, Andy is the much less sensible one in her partnership with Spike. She often seeks to forget her past and run from the weight of her guilt through various idiotic acts. Her self-destructive behavior is often stopped in time by Spike and if not, she surprisingly has just enough logic left to dodge out of permanent damage. Overall, her words are crude and her actions dramatically light. However during the mission, a little of her old self can be seen. She does not drink starting two days before the mission and is the type who prefers to know everything she can and prepare for the worst. Some view her being cold-blooded at times, whilst others suspect her of enjoying violence beneath the lack of expression. Neither of which she has actively defended herself against. Over time, Andy does seem to have developed a dull apathy towards the outside world. She forms relationships easily and at the same, abandons them with equal ease. Her friendships are lighter than a feather, her words most often various lies. Her enemies are easily forgotten by her unless they have made an active attempt at her life at least once. In such case, she remembers to avoid rather than to take vengeance. General Appearance Pale with black sharp eyes, her most remarkable features is the dull red hair and countless scars that cover her body. There are three distinctive scarring on her face as well as another three on her neck. Her limbs look as if the skin has either been ripped out or burned off. The only patch of skin that seems to be smooth seems to be the center of her stomach. Much of the scars are still red with few on her hands and knees having been faded to white lines. Starship: Ms. Chatoyant aka. Her daughter WIP Friends/Enemies Spike Akida: Her partner in crime and also often referred to being her caretaker; she feels oddly at comfort with Spike. Perhaps this is the reason why she has kept herself around him for so long. Goals Although there doesn't seem to be any reason as to why she should, Andy seeks to survive. She simply seeks to maintain the present, despite how grim it may be. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters